Deja vu?
by Ellesar Berry
Summary: Ini pertama kali dalam sejarah hidupnya ia berada di posisi sebagai tuan putri terlemah yang diperebutkan dua pangeran tampan. 'Eh? Tunggu dulu. Bagaimanapun ia adalah seorang Uchiha lelaki dan bukan tuan putri'. Warn : BL/Sho-ai, OOC, AU, PREQUEL! Choice, Twin!Uzumaki.


Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Narusasu, Kyuusasu, Itasasu(brothership)

Warn : BL, Twin!Uzumaki, OOC, AU, Prequel!Choice.

1

2

3

Begin

* * *

Udara pagi itu cukup hangat untuk melakukan aktifitas pagi, dengan diiringi suara burung-burung yang saling bersahutan, suara para pedagang kaki lima yang asik menawarkan barang dagangannya, serta suara hiruk pikuk para warga yang asik bercengkrama. Jangan lupakan orang-orang yang sibuk berolah raga, lari pagi, mengajak bayinya berjalan-jalan maupun hanya sekedar duduk diam menghirup udara pagi seperti yang dilakukan pemuda tampan-atau cantik?- ini, ia berambut raven mencuat dengan mata oniks yang menghiasi wajah menawannya, disempurnakan dengan tubuh ramping semampai dengan kulit putih mulus tanpa noda itu.

Mungkin jika ada orang yang berani menyapanya, orang itu akan berkata, "Hai, apa yang membuat malaikat seindah dirimu berada diantara rakyat jelata ini?" Maka orang itu harus bersedia menerima sarapan pagi berupa bogem mentah dari pemuda ini. Tentu saja, siapa lagi kalau bukan dia si Sasuke Uchiha adik dari calon terkuat pewaris klan gangster terbesar di wilayah Konoha City dan sekitarnya.

"Tuan muda, lebih baik kita kembali sekarang sebelum Tuan Itachi mencari Anda." Kata seorang pria berkepala botak tinggi besar memakai kaca mata hitam dan setelan jas hitam.

"Ck. Aku tidak peduli." Ucap Sasuke cuek menghiraukan buttler-nya.

"Tapi Tuan Mu-"

"Katakan pada Tuan Itachi yang Agung, Tuan MUDA ini ingin menikmati hari liburnya." Cibir Sasuke sebelum meninggalkan buttler itu.

"Tuan muda, TUNGGU!" sang buttler berlari mengejar tuannya, namun karena kegesitan dan kelincahan Sasuke berkat segala latihan yang ditempanya. Ia dapat dengan mudah berkelit dari buttler-nya sendiri.

Sasuke tersenyum menang di belokkan yang membuat buttler-nya kehilangan jejaknya. Sasuke mengintip sedikit di pintu sebuah toko yang terbuka untuk memastikan dia aman. Tetapi saat ia mengintip, persis di depan matanya ia melihat mata merah kehijauan yang menawan serta wajah tampan dengan rambut orange yang sangat cocok dengan warna matanya. Sasuke terkejut dan melangkah mundur.

Ketika itu Sasuke tidak tahu jika dibelakangnya, seorang pedagang asongan membawa barang dagangannya hingga Sasuke tidak sengaja menabraknya.

Sebelum Sasuke ikut terjungkal ke belakang, dengan lihai pemuda di hadapannya tadi menarik pergelangan tangannya hingga jatuh ke dalam pelukan pemuda itu yang ternyata bertubuh lebih besar daripada Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap wajah pemuda itu yang ternyata sangat tampan dengan tanda kumis kucing tipis di pipinya.

"Kamu cantik sekali." Suara baritone pemuda itu memecah lamunan Sasuke.

'C...cantik?' Batin Sasuke.

"Aku tidak cantik, bodoh!" Sergah Sasuke kesal kemudian melepaskan pelukan pemuda itu dengan kasar.

"Tuan muda!" Panggil buttler-nya yang menuju ke arah Sasuke.

'G...gawaaat...' Sasuke menoleh ke arah pedagang yang ia tabrak tadi. "Paman, maafkan aku soal tadi. Pria botak yang menuju kesini itu pelayanku. Minta saja ganti rugi padanya. Tolong ya paman..." kata Sasuke kepada pedagang itu.

"Ba...baiklah tu.." kata pedagang itu dengan muka super merah dan darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya karena melihat wajah puppy eyes dari orang secantik Sasuke.

Sasuke mulai kabur lagi, tanpa menghiraukan pemuda yang menolongnya barusan. Pemuda orange itu dari tadi mengamati sang buttler yang menuju ke arahnya ketika ditunjuk oleh Sasuke, kemudian ketika ia menoleh lagi, Sasuke telah hilang dari pandangannya.

* * *

"Hosh...hosh...hosh...Dasar buttler...bodoh..hosh" Sasuke kini berada di dalam sebuah kamar mandi umum yang berada di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan di kota ini.

Sasuke membasuh wajahnya di wastafel, kemudian mengelap wajahnya yang basah. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya di dinding sekedar mengistirahatkan kakinya karena lelah berlari.

Saat itu, pintu salah satu bilik kamar mandi terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok pemuda gagah dan tampan berambut pirang serta berkulit tan eksotis dengan kaos orange yang melekat di tubuh berotot sedangnya.

Sasuke melebarkan matanya, takjub dengan manusia yang tiba-tiba keluar dari bilik itu. 'A...apa aku habis mengalami dejavu ya?' Pikir Sasuke.

"Hei, apa yang kau lihat? Mesum ya?" Tanya pemuda itu menyuarakan suara baritone lembutnya.

"Apa?! Dasar dobe! Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih atas pertolonganmu tadi, Usuratonkichi!" Elak Sasuke seraya beranjak dan keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Hah?" Pemuda itu bingung dan menaikkan alis matanya.

* * *

Sasuke benar-benar shock kali ini. Setelah menutup kasar pintu kamar mandi, yang menantinya di luar adalah pemuda yang tadi menolongnya dan yang ada di dalam kamar mandi bersamanya beberapa detik yang lalu.

Pemuda itu menoleh dan tersentak sebentar kemudian tersenyum lebar seperti anak-anak yang baru dibelikan es krim. "Hai." Sapa pemuda itu.

Sasuke speechless. Kemudian keluar pemuda yang amat mirip pemuda dihadapannya ini dari belakangnya. Sasuke tambah shock melihat dua orang super tampan dengan kembar identik beda warna itu. Salah masukkah Sasuke ke salah satu surga disana?

"Aku Kyuubi. Dia kakak kembarku Naruto." Ucap Kyuubi, suaranya memang baritone tetapi nada yang ia gunakan berbeda dengan Naruto tadi. Jika Kyuubi terkesan bermain-main dan tidak serius, maka Naruto lebih terkesan tegas dan datar

"Lalu kau siapa, Teme?" Tanya Naruto jengkel karena tadi sempat dihina dengan sadis oleh Sasuke.

"Hah? Siapa yang Teme? Baka Dobe?" Kesal Sasuke.

"Kau." Ucap Naruto enteng menunjuk wajah Sasuke, pelipis Naruto berkedut kesal.

"K..."

"Sudah-sudah..."

"Sasuke." Sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka bertiga.

"Aniki." Sasuke melihat kakaknya berdiri dengan gagah namun santai di tikungan yang menuju ke dalam area perbelanjaan.

"Kau merepotkan buttlermu lagi, Sasuke?" Kata Itachi kalem tapi penuh dengan intimidasi.

"Maafkan aku" ucap Sasuke menunduk dan berjalan menuju sang kakak yang berwajah tampan nan kalem tapi anehnya berair muka datar.

"Hn. Ada masalah Kyuubi? Naruto?" Jawab Itachi kepada sang adik dengan dua huruf andalan disertai pertanyaan kepada dua pemuda tampan bak patung dewa Yunani yang kini masih berdiri di depan kamar mandi.

"Bukan urusanmu, keriput!" Geram Kyuubi.

"Itachi, dia adikmu?" Tunjuk Naruto dingin.

"Hn."

"Boleh dia menjadi kekasihku?" Tanya Naruto datar.

"A...APAAAA?!" teriak Kyuubi tidak terima. Itachi diam memandang Naruto lurus, sedangkan Sasuke mengernyit tidak percaya dengan ucapan si Dobe itu.

"Bagaimana Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi datar dan kalem.

"Tentu saja, tidak. Aku tidak mengenal mereka!" Tolak Sasuke sambil membuang muka.

"Kalian dengar sendiri kan?" Lanjut Itachi dan membawa adiknya pergi dari kedua kembar itu.

"Bodoh! Aku duluan yang mengenalnya! Kenapa nii-san mau merebutnya dariku?" Tanya Kyuubi jengkel, ia tidak terima cinta pandangan pertamanya yang di awali dengan adegan romantis hampir direbut oleh kakak kembarnya sendiri.

"Kau berisik, Kyuu" kata Naruto. Kyuubi mendelik marah dan mencengkram kerah Naruto. Ia hendak memukul Naruto tetapi tangan Kyuubi lebih dulu ditepis dan dipegang Naruto kuat.

"Kita bersaing secara adil, Kyuu. Biar Sasuteme itu yang memilih" kata Naruto pelan tapi tajam.

* * *

"Aniki, mereka itu siapa?" Tanya Sasuke setibanya mereka di dalam mobil.

"Kembar Uzumaki. Berandalan sekolah anak dari pejabat pemerintah, Namikaze Minato yang bekerja sama dengan klan kita." Jelas Itachi.

"Hn. Pantas mereka terlihat brutal." Kata Sasuke memberikan pendapat.

"Naruto tidak brutal, yang liar itu adiknya si Kyuubi. Dia terlalu ceroboh dan kasar, tapi pada dasarnya dia masih kekanakan." Itachi menanggapi Sasuke.

"Kau sepertinya sangat mengenal Kyuubi, Itachi." Sahut Sasuke lagi kini ia memandang mata sang kakak. Mencari kejujuran di kedua bola mata yang sama dengan miliknya.

"Apa kau tertarik padanya, Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi menduga-duga perasaan Sasuke terhadap Kyuubi.

"Aku? Tidak. Aku lebih menyukai orang yang dewasa dan tenang-" jawab Sasuke lirih, terkejut akan pertanyaan sang kakak. "Seperti Aniki" jawabnya semakin lirih.

Itachi tertegun mendengar jawaban sang adik. Ia menepuk pelan kepala Sasuke dan tersenyum menenangkan.

Sasuke memandang wajah kakaknya dan tersenyum dengan rona tipis di pipinya. Dia amat menyayangi dan mengagumi sang kakak yang dimatanya terlihat tenang, berkharisma, dan menenangkan meski ia adalah calon ketua gangster yang seharusnya terlihat menyeramkan dan kasar dibandingkan kharismanya saat ini.

* * *

"Pagi Sasuke. Ayo berangkat bersamaku!" Kyuubi tiba dengan mobil merahnya di depan gerbang kediaman klan Uchiha saat Sasuke akan berangkat ke sekolahnya.

Sasuke melebarkan matanya melihat kehadiran yang tak terduga. Kyuubi menarik lengan Sasuke dengan kasar dan memaksa untuk memasuki mobilnya.

"A..apa yang kau lakukan?!" Gertak Sasuke sambil memberontak dari pegangan erat Kyuubi.

"Tentu saja menjemputmu." Jawabnya senang, dan menjalankan mesin mobilnya dengan cepat sebelum Sasuke kabur.

"Sekolah kita berbeda, baka!" Ketus Sasuke pada Kyuubi yang memamerkan senyum lebarnya.

"Aku sudah pindah ke sekolahmu. Kita sekelas loh." Ucap Kyuubi enteng dan mengerling ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Kyuubi tak percaya, diam-diam ia meratapi hari sialnya.

* * *

Sasuke membanting pintu mobil Kyuubi dan segera menjauhi Kyuubi setibanya mereka di gerbang sekolah.

Kyuubi mengejar Sasuke dan meraih lengan atasnya, membuat Sasuke dengan otomatis memutar tubuhnya dan melihat tatapan terluka Kyuubi.

"Sasuke, tunggu aku. Aku ingin bersamamu!" Ucap Kyuubi meninggikan suaranya. Bisik-bisik para siswa yang melihat adegan Kyuusasu berseliweran disekitar Sasuke.

Sasuke celingukan, wajahnya memerah malu karena berada diposisi yang amat tidak tepat pagi. Lengan kanan yang dipegang erat Kyuubi serta pinggangnya yang dipeluk Kyuubi intim sepertinya cukup menarik perhatian para murid.

"K...Kyuubi, lepas" bisik Sasuke malu.

Kyuubi terpesona melihat wajah cantik dan imut Sasuke. Wajah putihnya merona dengan pandangan sedikit menunduk. Lidah basahnya yang mengintip sedikit disela-sela bibirnya yang terbuka saat ia berbicara. Oh Kami-sama, terima kasih telah menciptakan manusia se-menggoda ini.

"Oi, Teme. Aku cemburu loh melihatmu seperti itu," Naruto menyapa Sasuke dari motornya. Ia terkekeh geli saat Sasuke dengan panik mendorong tubuh Kyuubi dan mengacuhkannya begitu saja.

Para murid melihat Naruto dan Kyuubi bergantian. Naruto yang berjalan mendekati Kyuubi dan menepuk bahu Kyuubi pelan. Kyuubi memberikan glare pada Naruto karena momen indahnya dengan sengaja dirusak oleh kakaknya sendiri. Mereka kini saling berhadapan hingga seperti saling berdiri di depan cermin dengan warna dominan yang berbeda. Kuning cerah dan orange, kecoklatan dan putih, biru dan rubi. Selebihnya semua sama.

Kyuubi memandang tajam Naruto yang melihatnya dengan pandangan meremehkan. "Huh, kau juga bersekolah disini?" Tanyanya kemudian setelah saling menatap tajam.

"Kenapa? Takut?" Cibir Naruto santai, ia melihat Kyuubi hampir menendangnya kesal karena merasa diremehkan.

"Kalian, tolong jangan membuat keributan!" Seorang pegawai sekolah mencoba memeringati Kyuubi dan Naruto yang tampaknya akan berkelahi.

"Berisik! Kau mau mati pak tua?!" Geram Kyuubi kepada pegawai itu.

BLETAKKK

"Bicara yang sopan bodoh! Maaf jika kegiatan kami merusak pemandanganmu, orang tua mesum yang memandangi rok siswi-siswi. Atau kau ingin ku butakan sekalian agar tidak mencari masalah denganku?" Naruto menjitak kepala Kyuubi dan berbicara kepada pegawai itu dengan ramah.

"Bukannya itu lebih parah, Nii-san?" Bisik Kyuubi di telinga Naruto.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Naruto pura-pura terkejut dan tersenyum polos.

"Kalian ini sebenarnya siapa, hah?! Sombong sekali!" Pegawai itu membela dirinya berusaha tak gentar menghadapi kembar identik beda warna ini.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto." Ucap Naruto pelan. "Dan dia saudara kembarku, Uzumaki Kyuubi." Lanjutnya.

"Naruto? Kyuubi?"

"Iya yang itu"

"Siapa mereka?

"Berandalan dari Suna Land yang menghebohkan kota itu, tahu!"

"Apa?! Mereka yang sudah menghajar kelompok genk motor paling berbahaya di kota itu kan?"

"Kenapa orang mengerikan seperti mereka sampai disini?"

Bisik-bisik terdengar diantara para murid yang berkerumun disekitar situ. Pegawai itu mati kutu, ia melangkah mundur menjauhi kedua kembar mengerikan itu.

Naruto tersenyum iblis dan memandangi semua murid yang mengelilinginya. Seketika itu juga, semua murid itu merinding dan lari menjauhi saudara kembar itu.

"Kau itu jauh, jauh lebih mengerikan daripada aku, Nii" ucap Kyuubi terkekeh.

"Terserah kau." Balas Naruto lalu ia mengambil jas almamater dan tasnya yang ia tinggalkan dimotornya, kemudian masuk ke dalam sekolah barunya.

Ya. Kyuubi dan Naruto telah resmi menjadi salah satu pelajar di Akademi Konoha High tempat Sasuke dan Itachi menuntut ilmu.

* * *

"Teme" panggil Naruto yang berdiri disebelah meja Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia mengacuhkan Naruto dan tetap tenggelam pada buku geometrinya.

"Teme, tuli." Ejek Naruto.

Sasuke mendelik ke arah Naruto, "Namaku Sasuke, idiot!" Desis Sasuke. Namun seketika itu ia terbelalak ketika melihat Naruto menyodorkan sebuah coklat hitam batangan di depan wajah Sasuke dengan senyum charmingnya.

"Ini untukmu, aku dengar dari Itachi kau tidak suka yang manis-manis. Jadi ku belikan yang hitam agar terasa pahitnya." Jelas Naruto tersenyum amat charming.

Sasuke refleks mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil coklat itu, wajah Sasuke merona melihat senyum menawan Naruto.

Dengan gugup ia menerima coklat itu, ini adalah pertama kalinya Sasuke menerima hadiah dari orang lain. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, tenggorokannya tiba-tiba terasa kering.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke." Ucap Naruto masih tersenyum. Entah kenapa Sasuke mendengar Naruto memanggil namanya jantungnya seakan melompat keluar ingin mengambil suara itu dan menyimpannya dikotak di dalam hatinya.

"Eh? Untuk apa?" Tanya Sasuke jaim namun terdengar lebih lembut dari suaranya tadi.

"Karena kau telah menerima coklat dariku, tapi aku minta balasannya Sasuke." Ujar Naruto, kini ia memandang lekat Sasuke.

"Apa? Balasan?" Sasuke memandang Naruto tak percaya. Sasuke ternyata baru menyadari warna mata Naruto biru jernih, indah. Sangat indah! Seakan-akan ia akan tenggelam ke dalam indahnya samudera dimata Naruto.

"Iya, aku minta..." Naruto mendekat dan menarik lembut dagu Sasuke. Membawa Sasuke untuk melihat lebih dalam ke dalam bola matanya. Naruto juga terpesona akan indahnya kelam malam yang disuguhkan Sasuke diantara kulit putih saljunya. Ia merasa akan dihisap dan terperangkap ke dalam kegelapan itu.

CHU.

"Halo semua! AKU UZUMAKI KYUU-" Kyuubi yang telah membuka pintu kelas, terkejut dan membeku. Murid-murid yang ada dikelas terdiam melihat adegan romantis gratis di dalam kelas itu.

Naruto mengecup pipi kenyal Sasuke, sementara Sasuke terkejut atas perlakuan Naruto. Wajahnya memerah.

'Kh...kharisma ini...mengalahkan Aniki!' Batin Sasuke menjerit.

Kyuubi mendekati mereka dan memandang tajam Naruto, ia menarik Sasuke hingga jatuh ke dalam pelukannya lagi. Tapi ia tidak sadar jika saat itu Sasuke merintih sakit ketika kakinya menghantam pinggiran meja.

"Kyuu, kau jangan bersikap kasar padanya!" Perintah Naruto tidak rela Sasuke jatuh ke pelukan Kyuubi apalagi jika ia menyadari Sasuke yang kesakitan.

BBUUAGHH

Kyuubi memukul perut Naruto hingga ia menabrak beberapa meja di belakangnya.

Sasuke terdiam. Ini pertama kali dalam sejarah hidupnya ia berada di posisi sebagai tuan putri terlemah yang diperebutkan dua pangeran tampan. 'Eh? Tunggu dulu. Bagaimanapun ia adalah seorang Uchiha!'

Sasuke tersadar dengan pemikirannya, ia mendorong kuat Kyuubi hingga akhirnya ia terjungkal. Dan mendekati Naruto,

BUUAAGH

Sasuke memukul pipi Naruto dengan keras. "Ini balasan atas perbuatanmu, Dobe." Kata Sasuke datar dan melancarkan glare khas Uchihanya.

Ia pergi keluar kelas membawa coklat Naruto, melewati para murid yang berkumpul menjadi penonton dan guru yang siap membubarkan kerumunan murid-murid.

'Di...dia...benar-benar...

CALON ISTRI (?) IDAMAN!' batin Kyuubi dan Naruto senang bersamaan memandang kepergian Sasuke.

Sasuke kini sedang berada di atap sekolah. Menenangkan diri dari emosi yang meluap dalam dirinya pasca keributan di kelasnya.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang, sepertinya hidup Sasuke tidak akan bisa tenang jika ke dua makhluk kembar itu masih berada di sekitarnya.

Ia menggigit coklat dari Naruto dan menelan coklat itu nikmat.

"Coklat ini enak sekali. Ada rasa jeruknya...Naruto sekali" ucap Sasuke lirih sambil tersenyum memakan coklat pemberian Naruto.

END

* * *

Hallo, Berry persembahkan awal bertemunya NaruSasuKyuu.

Saya minta maaf jika mengecewakan dan penuh dengan ke-gaje-an.

Terima kasih untuk review di Choice, sangat membuat semangat.*bow90°

Untuk sequelnya, akan diproses secepatnya. Doakan semoga tidak stuck ide ya, minna-san.

Salam,

Berry


End file.
